


Kisses like Fire

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair sees something in Jim's eyes that he's very happy to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses like Fire

Title: Kisses like Fire  
Author: PattRose  
Word count: 1228  
Warnings: Song lyrics. Not too many. M/M  
Category: Slash or pre-slash with kissing. (I didn’t know what to call it.)  
Summary: Blair sees something in Jim’s eyes that he’s happy about.

 

Jim stood and stared out the balcony doors, shivering, even though it wasn’t that cold yet. The snow and ice storm had been quite fierce. Simon advised him and Sandburg to stay home for the next day or two if needed. For once, Jim didn’t complain about it or argue.

Blair walked up beside him and said, “Looks cold outside. I’m glad we bought extra food, water and everything else. We need to keep some water running tonight to keep the pipes from freezing. We sure as hell don’t need that on top of the cold and ice.”

Jim tilted his head as he listened and said, “Oh oh.”

“I hate when you say that. What’s wrong?” Blair asked.

At that moment, the lights went out in the loft and up and down the street.

“Man, you heard something and knew it was going to happen didn’t you? You never cease to amaze me.”

“Chief, it’s no big deal. I heard ice breaking a tree in half, and it in turn taking out the electric lines as it fell. So I knew it was coming. I didn’t see it, it was all something I heard.”

“Jim, you are so lucky to have those senses. I’m jealous in more ways then one,” Blair joked.

“Well, they aren’t all they’re cracked up to be, let me tell you,” Jim said as he continued to look out the window. “The wind is coming up strong and hard. It’s going to make it colder and colder. Let’s light a few candles in the living room for light and bring our sleeping bags out and put them in front of the fireplace. Thankfully we have enough wood to keep us toasty warm all night. We don’t have to worry about that.”

Blair bumped into four things as he was trying to get to the candles. “Chief, I’ll get the candles, you just stay put.”

Blair snickered as he watched a dark shadow move swiftly through the loft and thought it reminded him a lot of his spirit guide. Jim had a little bit of that jungle cat in him.

Jim lit three candles in the living room area and set them down. Blair smiled and said, “Much better. I don’t do well in the dark.”

“Now, just a minute, Chief, I’ve heard you do just fine in the dark,” Jim joked.

“Very funny. You know exactly what I was talking about,” Blair said.

Jim put some firewood in the fireplace and began starting the fire. He looked over at Blair in the candlelit room and wished that it was a different time and a different place. He wanted his roommate in the worst way, but Blair was very good in the dark as Jim had heard from everyone. The women at the station always talked about him like he was a God or something. Jim could understand their feelings about him. Jim hadn’t had sex with him and loved him. He was just a very lovable person.

“Jim, I think the fire is stoked enough. You’re going to have it roaring if you don’t watch out,” Blair cautioned.

“You’re absolutely right, I was thinking.”

“There you go, Jim, working without tools again,” Blair teased.

“Ha ha.” Jim said smiling. He knew Blair didn’t mean anything by that. Blair liked him, Jim knew that much. But he didn’t like him the same way.

Jim went and got their sleeping bags and their pillows and set them in front of the fire.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing already.” Blair said, shaking even with all of his layers of clothing on.

“Well, let’s get into the bags and stay warm,” Jim advised.

Once they were all settled in, Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “So what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing…”

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have been thinking about it,” Blair said.

“Just wishing that sometimes things were a little different in my life, is all.”

“Oh yeah?” Blair asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Chief. I’m fine. Are you warm enough?”

“Jim, what do you think? These sleeping bags work in below zero weather, so I think we’ll be warm enough. I have a CD player that has batteries, would you like to listen to some music to pass the time?”

“Let me get it for you, Chief. Where is it?”

“In my closet, top shelf. Can’t miss it. It already has a CD in it and we’ll listen to whatever is in there.”

Jim walked easily in the dark, making Blair jealous again, but came back bearing the CD player and two bottles of water.

“I was thirsty and thought you might want one too,” Jim said sitting down on top of the bag instead of inside of it.

“Sort of warm between the sleeping bag and the toasty fire isn’t it?” Blair asked.

“You can say that again. And don’t even think about saying it again.”

Blair snickered and opened up the player and saw what was in it and said, “This is perfect.”

He pressed play and music filled the loft. Jim couldn’t believe the song that was playing and thought this was a cruel joke on Blair’s part.

 _I'm riding in your car….  
You turn on the radio…  
You're pulling me close…  
I just say no…  
I say I don't like it…  
But you know I'm a liar…  
Cause when we kiss…  
Oooooh…  
Fire…_

Blair smiled over at Jim and Jim shivered and not from the cold.

 _Late at night…  
You're taking me home…  
You say you wanna stay…  
I say I wanna be alone…  
I say I don't love you…  
But you know I'm a liar…  
Cause when we kiss…  
Oooooh…  
Baby it's Fire…_

Blair leaned into Jim and touched his face, and smiled some more.

 _You had a hold on me Right from the start…  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart…  
My nerves are jumping Actin' like a fool…  
Well your kisses they burn…  
But my heart stays cool…_

Blair kissed Jim ever so softly and Jim was a goner. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 _Romeo and Juliet…  
Samson and Delilah…  
Baby you can bet…  
A love they couldn't deny…  
My words say split …  
But my words they lie…  
Cause when we kiss…  
Oooooh…  
Baby it's Fire…_

(Music)

They continued kissing while the music played and Jim couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Blair knew exactly what he wanted and gave it to him.

 _Oooooh…  
Baby it's Fire…_

 _Kisses like fire…  
Burn me up with fire…  
I like what you're doing now…  
Fire…  
Touching me with fire…  
Touching me…burning me…  
Fire…  
Take me home…_

“Jim, what do you say we get into the sleeping bag zipped together and talk and let things come naturally?”

“Blair, you are a very smart man. How did you know?”

“I saw it in your eyes tonight. I thought I saw it a couple of other times, but I was afraid to take that first step. But tonight, I was sure you wanted me. I’m so glad I had this music to share with you.”

“That’s not all you shared with me, Chief. You’re one fine kisser.”

“Are my kisses like fire?” Blair asked jokingly.

Jim pulled him close and said, “Yes, they are.”

The end

 

 

“


End file.
